A Pervert's Paradise
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: Jiraiya a novelist who had a serious case of writers block, that is until he figures out the one thing that processes drama, romance, drips sexuality with ranging hormones… Teenagers. So how can he get access to this 24/7? Simple by opening his own privet
1. Chapter 1: My Brilliant Idea

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters They Belong To MASAHI KISHIMOTO All That Is Mine Is The Plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Perverts Paradise**

**.**

**Jiraiya a novelist who had a serious case of writers block, that is until he figures out the one thing that processes drama, romance, drips sexuality with ranging hormones… Teenagers. So how can he get access to this 24/7? Simple by opening his own privet boarding school with security cameras running at all hours of the day… Who can get writers block this way? **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: My Brilliant Idea**

**.**

**Jiraiya POV**

Sitting in the balcony of my apartment, fingers stretching and wiggling my eyes set on the screen, the flicking line was all that was on the blank document… nothing I can't come up with anything, not a title not a summary, no plot. This has been my problem for the past few months, what happened to the days were I would get inspired simply by stepping out and I would get inspired by a pair of long legs possibly hiding a pair of sexy panties underneath a short little skirt that flooders when she would move, or perhaps the lovely mounds that are carefully hidden by a tight cloth.

Sighing, yes those were the days when things would just come to me. Perhaps those days are not hidden, I just have to look for it elsewhere… maybe it's time that I give my fans something different. If they are loyal they will give my new style a chance right? Besides the same old thing gets old after a while, readers love drama, mystery and sexuality that's what they crave, a fantasy world filed with all that can't be in reality. It's my job to give them what they want; I just have to find a new… inspiration, but what?

Well the only way to find something is by searching for it, perhaps if I go to different places from my normal intale gathering spots. Well with that in mind where would I go?

**Normal POV**

His hopes were starting to drop he had been searching for the past few days and still nothing… Jiraiya had decided to simply wonder the streets for a while, going anywhere from the night clubs to the library and so far nothing. It was as if the whole world was against him no one wanted to spear an action to inspire his imagination, turning to the side he sees a small carnival… little kids running to the source of fun, dragging their parents along when clearly most did not wish to partake in such a place.

Deciding that he had nothing to lose the white haired male decides to follow and see if perhaps this place will give him what he has been looking for. After all, the thing that you want is always in the last place that you would look for right?

Entering the small gate he sees that it's not a simple carnival as he had assumed it was actually a circus, the place was filed with small children wanting all these treats and souvenirs that are worth less than their actual price. Colorful characters were all around, one in particular caught his eye a lovely woman with dark hair dressed in a belly dancers outfit, she sexually moved her hips and waved her hands in a snake like fashion, her movements caused the small bells and bracelets to jingle with her movements.

She was interesting, deciding that perhaps he was in the right place he gets closer to the woman. With the new proximity he sees that the woman is very beautiful, she had dark red eyes that stood out wonderfully with her makeup, and her skin was a beautiful creamy color that shinned with her dark long hair.

The beat of the drums matched her movements; many were too watching the enchanting woman as she gracefully moved the jingle never ceased to stop as she continued to move. Yes her beauty could help, closing his eyes briefly… nothing, well not exactly but that was not was he was looking for.

Sighing he backs away as many gather around the spot that was once his, to view the dancer. Well maybe he can work with this, Jiraiya continues to walk around the circus ground pondering what he could write about 'perhaps a romance about… a dancer who has a dark shadow that she is running from, while living her life as a circus dancer… she… she… falls in love with…' he thinks, seeing as how he can't come up with anything on the spot, he starts to look around and sees a gymnasts, a lion tamer, a few clowns and a guy serving food. 'Well these could work, her dance and beauty attracts the rest… but her heart belongs to.' He begins to wander, and continues walking around, until he makes it to the end of the road where a man is practicing throwing knifes 'her heart belongs to this guy, the dangerous knife thrower.' He thinks proud that he has come up with something.

A big smile fills his features as he calmly walks away, happy that his mission has been completed and he has found inspiration for a new story. It's original and a bit different but still can hold a good enough plot he supposed.

**.**

**A Few Days Later**

Things have been going good, he has begun his new novel called Everlasting Dancer. And so far he has been inspired to write without a block for now this is perfect, and he is almost finished with ploting it out, of course he needs his good friends and biggest fan's opinion on it.

Kakashi Hatake; a professor at Konoha High, they met in one of his book signings and they hit it off from there.

Arriving at the school, Jiraiya is shocked at what he sees; young girls in little skirts and others in tight jeans and shirts that are obviously too small for them, but he's not complaining. As he walks further along he sees that a crowd of people are starting to gather, curious as to what is happening he moves to see what is happening.

"You fucking bitch, at least guys want to get in between my legs." Shouts a blond with green eyes wearing a tight lavender tee shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans, she looked furious, but pleased at the same time the smirk on her face said it all…

"You whore!" yelled the other girl; she was a bit taller than the blond, but not by much. She had dark red hair up in a tight pony tail and lovely honey brown eyes that shimmered with the rage that she was feeling, she was dressed in a small cheerleader outfit.

The cheerleader launched herself at the blond, "FIGHT FIGHT!" the crowd chanted at the girls to continue their cat fight. Jiraiya was a bit taken back and decided to back away from the scene, and continue with his task… inside the building it was no better.

Hot make out sections in every corner, wimpy kids getting picked on by the tall and buff athletes. 'Is this how school has always been?' he questioned, because he remembers nothing of this.

Looking around he starts to see something that he had never really thought about, everyone here has a story… a big smirk appears in his face.

Finding the room where his good friend and fan is the door is open so he lets himself in. "Yo Kakashi" the white hair writer greets his friend, with a wave and smile.

"Jiraiya…" Kakashi starts, a big grin on his face appears "So you have something new?" the silver haired teacher asked, hoping that his friends slump is over.

"Yeah I think I do," he says and begins to explain his newest idea. "But I think I just got another idea." He tells.

The teacher is a bit confused "Oh? And what might that be?" he asked, wanting to be on the same page as his friend and favorite author.

A big grin appears on Jiraiya's face "I'm going to build my own school." He tells him, when he sees that kakashi thinks there is something wrong with his he continues "look all around you are teenagers." He tells like it's the best discovery in the world, excitement written all over his face.

"Yeah so… their all moody and just a pain to deal with." He tells his friend

Jiraiya just chuckles "Yeah, but they are more than that… trust me." He tells the man, "I have to go we'll keep in touch."

**.**

**So what do you people think… any good? Let me know cuz I'm not all entirely sure if this will work. Any ways review if you would like more! =)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Well this is chapter two, I'm not all too happy with it but this is all I can come up with at the moment… but I'll keep trying! Please forgive my spelling I've gone over it a few times, but since I wrote it I kinda know what its supposed to say. Anyways I want to thank all of you who have read, review and what not! **

.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own The Characters They Belong To MASAHI KISHIMOTO All That Is Mine Is The Plot.

.

.

.

A Perverts Paradise

.

Jiraiya a novelist who had a serious case of writers block, that is until he figures out the one thing that processes drama, romance, drips sexuality with ranging hormones…Teenagers. So how can he get access to this 24/7? Simple by opening his own privet boarding school with security cameras running at all hours of the day… Who can get writers block this way?

.

Couples; sasuhina gaarino one sided kibahina Sasuanko Narusau and sasusaku and more as story progresses

.

.

Chapter 2: The First Day

.

Today was the first day of Sasuke Uchiha's new life; he was a bit nervous about getting into one of the most known schools. This would be his junior year of high school and he was going to attend Paradise Academy; a school for those with talent or money.

The school was mainly for those who could afford to attend such a luxurious place or for those who were talented in academics or sports which is his case. Paradise Academy gave him a full scholarship and paid for his plane ticket so he can play on their soccer team during the season as well as on the basketball team during each season from now until he finishes high school, thou he isn't sure if he wants to go and play one of these as his carrier later on, but for now he sees this as a good opportunity for him. With his record showing that he has attended such a school will be grate for a job or collage application.

So here he is standing in the gates of his new school, and right away he can see why this school is mainly for the rich... the school is in one of the most populated islands, Crescent Moon Island. Yes this place is only for those who could afford such a place, entering the gates of the school he sees all the students each in their own little groups or cliques and then those who are just doing their own thing. The place does seem a bit over whelming for the raven, scanning his surroundings Sasuke uses his common sense to pick out which building is more likely the office... it should be the biggest right?

Deciding that the only way to find out what is what; is by entering one of the big buildings and finding out, Sasuke decides to enter an orange building with this weird shade of purple around the windows. Coming into closer contact he sees that there is a number four on by the door of the building as well as a plack that reads; 'Platinum Toads', this was a bit strange to the Uchiha but he decided not to question it and enters the place.

It was spacious but there wasn't much activity going on at the moment, which Sasuke did not mind at all. There seemed to be a few tables around for students to use for studying or lunch? Was his guess it was nothing fancy. An area that seemed to be a type of snack bar; which only consisted of a few juice and soda machines and a few filled with candy (much to his luck) as well as a bending machine with sandwiches, chips that seemed to have a second side to it which was filled with frozen foods.

Unfortunately for the ebony eyed young man he thought too soon.

A man with silver hair and dark eyes well eye similar because he wore an eye patch, but in no way darker than his own... he was lecturing some guy with bright blond hair and a heavy tan (Probably from being out on the beach too long). Coming closer he over hears the silver head lecturing him "Naruto you can't just kick your roommate out, you both have to live together." he told him, that's when Sasuke notices a boy with dark hair and matching eyes with overly pale skin (Which Sasuke found wired since they are in a tropical island, he himself was slightly tanned though you can't tell)... the freaky thing is that he kind of looks like him, a shudder goes through the Uchiha.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT FREAK!" The blond named Naruto yells pointing at the boy who is very similar to him; Sasuke was starting to debate if he should ask them for help or if he should just find someone else to ask. With little option he sees that they might be his only choice at this moment so he approaches the group who quickly notice him and the yelling blond is the first to speak. "Hey, please tell me that you are the new guy?" he asked, his eyes brighten and give off this sparkle of... hope?

The blond confuses the Uchiha a bit, but he doesn't want to be rude "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I just transferred" was his respond,

Something that made the strange blond named Naruto jump up with joy, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he stated his eyes glowing with uncontrollable joy, 'why the hell was this guy so happy?' the Uchiha questioned himself.

"Calm down Naruto" The one who he is going to assume is the teacher says, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the buildings adviser, so why don't you let me take a look at your schedule." he tells Sasuke, who takes out a paper and hands it over to the man with an eye patch, Kakashi's eyes scan the page and then looks back. "Well Sasuke, it seems that this is not your building." he simply said.

"What! No...!" Naruto said, sadness railed off him almost to the point of tears.

"I'm Sai" his similar counter part said, then looked back to Naruto with this fake smile plastered on his face. "Looks like we're still roommates." he said then walked off.

Naruto snatched Sasuke's schedule from Kakashi's hands and scanned the paper "What! You're in the 'Ocean Moon' dorms." he said looking at him with disbelieve, "I've been trying to get in there for months... Guess, you're lost huh?" Naruto said, his shine gone but then it lid up again as he scanned the paper over. "Well at least we have a few classes together." He said, taking a better look at the paper with Sasuke's information on it.

"Well everything seems to be in order with you transcripts, so you should just head over to building number seven." Kakashi speaks, and pauses before he can continue Naruto interrupts him.

"I'll take him..." Naruto says, his energy coming back, when he feels eyes on him "You know so Sasuke here." Naruto says, swing and arm around Sasuke like they have known each other for ages. "Ya know so he won't get lost again!" Naruto announces, excitement dripping from his body language which seems to be coinages to his face that is beaming with happiness.

The blond disturbs the Uchiha a bit, 'Why was he so damn happy?' Sasuke questioned himself one again, but did not speak out his wandering thoughts.

.

Upon arriving to the 'Ocean Moon' building he sees why Naruto had been trying to get in. The place was so much nicer than the previous building; this one looked like an apartment complex not like the previous building this one had small balconies. Entering the building he automatically sees a lounge with students hanging out and playing video games, yes this was much nicer and he could definitely get used to this. "Come on." Naruto says, walking over to a smaller room that seems to be the receptionist area.

A woman with dark purple hair and brownish violet eyes was sitting there munching on chocolate like there's no tomorrow watching some weird show on her computer screen. "Hahaha! Aw! Kimi you never learn" she says in between laughs. To get her attention Sasuke knocks on the door, which by the looks of things was a bad idea. Her head quickly turned to them, her eyes boiling mad "What do you want!" she roared out, "CAN"T YOU SEE I'M WATCHING MY STORIES!" she yelled at them, chocolate bar still in hand and melting fast from the pressure and the heat of her hand... "Well. What. Do. You. Want?" she asked anger still written all over her face.

Sasuke stepped in closer "I'm just here to get my room key" he said keeping his cool, Naruto on the other hand was freaked out by the woman and cowering behind the door frame.

A smirk appeared on her face, "Well well well, so your the new maggot..." she said and earned a glare form Sasuke, "I'm Anko Mitarashi, I will be your adviser." she said looking over a few papers."You must be Sasuke Uchiha, we will be seeing a lot of each other." she told him giving him a smile that made him want to back away. "You're in the eighth floor, room 806." she said, tossing him a key. "Don't loose that because I aint getting you another." she said turning around to face the screen again, "NOW GET OUT!" she yelled.

Sasuke walked out of the office and left the crazy woman to her stories, he turns to look at Naruto with a raised brow "What's up with you?" he asked confused as to why he had keep quiet this whole time.

"That's Anko, the P.E. teacher dude… she is psycho." Naruto tells him, then his face gets plastered with a goofy grin "So... ugh?"

"You want to see the dorm don't you" Sasuke stated, assuming this was the only reason why he had wanted to bring him over. Naruto grins and nods like a maniac, "Come on," Sasuke tells him making his way over to the elevator.

.

Once they are on the eight floor, Sasuke starts counting the doors 801, 803, 805 and in front of 805 was room 806, his dorm. Taking the key he opens the door, and next thing he knows he is on the floor Sasuke's eyes open wide to what is on top of him. The thing that has tackled him to the floor begins to growl, "Hey Akamaru, down boy." The soft voice of a girl was heard, and the beast seemed to obey her command because it quickly left him and ran to the source of the voice, but in no moment did the giant dog let its guard down as he watched the two strangers enter.

Said owner of voice came closer to him, "I'm so sorry about that." a girl that was about his age with long dark bluish hair and creamy white skin said; her pearl eyes were a silvery lavender color. Giving him a shy smile "I'm Hinata Hyuga, and this is Akamaru." she said, introducing herself and the big white dog that ambushed him. Giving him a sincere smile she begins "I am really sorry about Akamaru, he's just a little anxious." The young girl explained.

Nodding his head, "It's no problem, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said, until he realized his roommate was a girl. "So you're my roommate." He questionly stated, but was interrupted by the blond who accompanied and guided him to his dorm room.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Naruto announced exploring the dorm that seemed to be more of an apartment which he already envied since all he had was a cubicula that only had a mini fridge and a microwave with two bunk beds that used the lower part for a sort of desk area and the top for the bed. But this, this is what it should have been like.

The apartment had a small kitchen with an actual fridge and actual appliances, a small island with five high chairs. A living room with a nice black leather couch, a coffee table in between the leather couch and a big T.V. with surround sound and what seemed to be two types of game counsel's. A big glass door that had a view to the city and off to the back what seemed to be two doors that would lead to the bedrooms.

Naruto's curiosity had no limits or boundaries so he was heading to the doors that would lead to the rooms.

Hinata's eyes widen as he was headed to the door that belonged to her and her roommate, "Um hey don't." but before she could completely warn him he opened the door and stood frozen.

"Ah! Yet out! You FREAK!" came the shout of a girl. The blonds' eyes widen and he paled like he had just seen a ghost, regaining control over himself he shut the door behind him and started to some type of mini heart attack.

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was a being from another world, "Hey Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he finally snapped out of it, and approached the blond who always seemed to be in a good mood.

Hinata followed the Uchiha as he approached the blond, who had just peeked at her room mate Ino; with a worried face Hinata spoke "I tried to warn you." She spoke.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters They Belong To MASAHI KISHIMOTO All That Is Mine Is The Plot. My Spelling and Grammar Can Have Mistakes.

.

A Perverts Paradise

.

Jiraiya a novelist who had a serious case of writer's block that is until he figures out the one thing that processes drama, romance, and drips sexuality with ranging hormones…Teenagers. So how can he get access to this 24/7? Simple by opening his own privet boarding school with security cameras running at all hours of the day… Who can get writers block this way?

.

Couples; SasuHina GaarIno one sided KibaHina SasuAnko NaruSasu SasuSaku and more as story progresses

.

Chapter 3: The chaos begins

.

Hinata followed the Uchiha as he approached the blond, who had just peeked at her room mate Ino; with a worried face Hinata spoke "I tried to warn you." She spoke in a soft timid voice.

Sasuke was not sure if he should approach the boy who apparently just peeped at what he is going to guess is either one of Hinata's friends or perhaps a roommate? "Naruto…?" Sasuke called to the spontaneous blue eyed boy who was currently still having some type of stroke or heart attack.

As Naruto slid on the door and slowly he started to calm down, but was still in a shocked state as he began to mumble words to himself something that the two could not hear or understand what he was saying. He began to hold himself and slowly started a rocking motion; moving from side to side, his blue eyes wide and alert looking, but in reality the hyper peeper was off in his own little world.

Hinata walked up close behind Sasuke, "Um, is he okay?" Hinata asked the ebony raven who she will have to live with this year… possibly. Akamaru was right next to her at the moment just as confused as the two teens, but soon he found the situation uninteresting and moved away moving to his favorite spot near the crystal door and simply observed; making sure that Hinata was not in any danger or out of his site.

Sasuke just looked back at her and shrugged giving her a confused look; he too was not sure what to do in this type of situation. Suddenly the door opens causing Naruto who had been leaning against it to fall on his face, and out of the room came a girl with platinum blond hair and bright electrical ice blue eyes that seemed to throw sparks out.

Ino looked down at the boy who had just walked in on her while she was getting dressed, she was as mad as she has ever been. "You little mother— Ino began as she was about to stomp on the blond males head, but was cut off by Hinata.

"Ino!" the bluenette yelled at the mad girl who was about to destroy Sasuke's friends face, her face expression was one of worry and it seemed to work because the blond stopped her attack. It made Hinata feel a little better… she turned to face Sasuke and saw that he was weirded out possibly disturbed 'Wonderful, now he will probably want to move out… how will I survive?' Hinata panicked as she thought of that.

Hinata had lived in this small apartment with Ino and Kiba as well as Akamaru since fresh men year and every year they had a fourth roommate and every time they would leave after the first few days… why had she never left if those two are that strange…? And crazy!

Easy she was no more normal than they were, but they are not the problem; the problem is when they argue –so in a way they kind of are the problem- Hinata might as well dress in a black and white striped shirt find a whistle because she ends up being the referee having to be the one to say who is right and who is wrong. And that is something that is very hard for her to do since she cares for both of her crazy friends. It would have been nice to have someone else there to help her out with those types of situations… at least so they will ask someone else to referee every now and then.

The young man with dark eyes and matching hair was more than shocked at what was going on. Seriously was he the only normal one here? Was this who he had to live with for the rest of his high school years…

The blond was mad, her face scrunched up and brows as low as they could go on her light skin, pointing an accusing finger at the blond boy who was crawling back to the two ravens seeking refuge and protection from the pissed female. "Hinata what the hell is this pervert even doing here? How could you let him in and peek at me—

Still on the floor the accused of the group became as mad as the electrical ice blue eyed young woman who lived in the nice place. "OH! No, that was an accident! Why the hell would I want to look at you?" Naruto said standing up and crossing his arms, sending daggers at Ino. No longer feeling frighten of her.

Ino's eyes widen and her mouth slightly opened, "What?" she said not believing what she was hearing. "Oh my god," Ino started and then looked at Hinata and then her eyes landed on Sasuke, "Please tell me that he is our new roommate" Ino asked in a whiny tone "and not this loser!" Ino asked Hinata with disgust as she pointed at Naruto. Hinata on her part was now starting to back away from the scene not wanting to get involved moving behind Sasuke.

Naruto erupted "Who are you calling a loser!" he demanded, and saw Ino stand in her own pose of superiority and roll her crystal ice orbs. He was pissed off now too, how dare that bitch think so high and mighty of herself? "Listen you air head bitch, the only loser in this room would be you." Naruto stated.

Sasuke was watching the scene he was unsure if he should intervene or simply ignore the two, suddenly he felt Hinata who was hiding behind him hug his arm a bit and peek to see the two. 'Why was she so freaked out?' he asked himself. So the two blonds were arguing, what's the big deal? "Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke asked looking down at the bluenette.

Hinata on her part was worried; Ino is not one to be messed with. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at Sasuke, "We should do something." She told him unsure if she should tell him the reason why, 'He will probably want to leave now anyways? Can this really get any worse?' Hinata questioned herself.

His ebony eyes turned back to the two, "Nah, let them work it out themselves." Sasuke said as he saw the two continue to verbally assault each other. "Can you show me where my room is?" Sasuke asked her, he was fairly sure that his room was the other door, but he would feel better if she allowed him access to the room and possibly avoided another incident.

The bluenette with silvery lavender eyes nods giving him a shy smile and begins to lead the way, through the door opposite of hers and her crazy angry friend.

The room was a bit spacious but did not have much specialty to it except for the mess that was scattered all over the right side of the room; dirty cloths empty bottles and cans dirty dishes with excess food on them and to wrap it up a messy unmade bed and hot bikini girl posters. 'Really this is where I have to live?' the ebony eyed Uchiha asked himself, perhaps this was all too good to be true… he gets a chance of a life time, but nothing is really free is it? You always have to pay somehow, and he has to room with a slob by the looks of things. Well at least his side is clean, so he has shown some respect for his personal space in a way.

"I-I'm so sorry for this!" his moon eyed guide said with embarrassment and fear in her voice? Was it fear or perhaps he was imagining things.

He gave a sigh, "Don't worry about it." Sasuke told Hinata with a sincere tone in his voice, the small female made him feel a bit more… sure? Yes that could be it, Hinata made him feel more secure and sure about actually staying here and not turning around to go back home because from what he can tell, she is one of the only few normal people he has met since his arrival.

Hinata gave a small nod, "Alright, I'll leave you to get settled." She told Sasuke in a soft tone that was not a whisper, but not a loud one. After she said this Hinata took a step back and went ahead to close the door giving the new comer a bit of privacy and space.

Once the door closed behind him he went on ahead and examined his half of the room a bit more; the room was a dark marine blue shade with four doors two were black wooden and the other two were shoji style doors, Sasuke approached that door with the foggy screen looking material and slides it open and to his surprise it was a closet.

Which meant that the other wooden door lead to… he approached it and there was a bathroom, well he wasn't expecting much still it was nice and somewhat decent place to live?

He began to unpack his things into the closet settling himself in his new home, when all of a sudden he heard the shriek of a girl. Sasuke's eyes widen and he left what he was doing heading for the living where he had left the two verbal brawling blonds and a worried moon eyed girl. Once he came out of the room he saw more people in the room.

.

Hinata looked back and saw both Ino and the other blond still going at it, giving off a sigh she decided to take her new roommates advice and ignore the two. Heading into the kitchen she was followed by the big white dog.

"You fucking pervert, why can't you just admit that you were looking at me! Be a man and get some balls and admit it already!" Ino shouted at Naruto and pushed him. Ino was pissed beyond believe; first she was peeped at by some perv and now he won't admit it! What the hell? They could have been done with this situation if he would admit to his intention; she was a forgiving person… 'But my boo isn't… hehehe.' She evilly thought.

Naruto's control was slipping and the shorter girl was not helping his situation, it had been an accident! "Get this throw your scull!" Naruto said, teeth chomped down "It. Was. An. Accident!" the male said slowly wanting her to comprehend that he had no intention of wanting to see what he had seen previously… seriously that is not what he was into and if he could delete that moment and image from his mind he would, without a second thought.

"First you look at me while I'm getting dressed," in huffed anger soaring up quickly "Then you deny what WE ALL saw!" she shouted stating the unintentional truth; it was an accident after all, but it all went in through one ear and just as easily out the other. "And know you offend me!" the beauty continued her rant.

Naruto was as much of a hot head as she was, perhaps that is why they could not stop this argument they were too much alike and just like opposite attract, similarities crash into the other. Naruto took a deep breath he needed to control himself after all Ino was only a woman, 'no she's a girl' he thought, but that does not matter what does matter is that his mother taught him to respect women or in this case girl. Of course most times they are asking for it but will hide behind their gender when the going gets tough, and in other situations they simply take advantage of this and carry on with their rants. But no matter she was still a girl he should be a gentleman and give reason that's what they always want; to be right even if their wrong their stubborn. "Look… I'm sorry if I offended you." He muttered under his breath and kept quiet, there he had done it he swallowed his pride and gave her the win in this round.

The offended girl on her part loosened up a bit relaxing her posture a bit and gave a smile of victory showing off her perfect bright white smile to the young man before herm "Well it's about time you got some." She said with a smug tone of superiority.

Naruto could not believe his ears instead of just saying she was right she had to bring his privet areas into it, he inhaled and chomped on his teeth grinding them against the other, yeah this was going to get him in trouble with his dentist. "…I already told you am sorry for what happened." He said with as much calmness, it could be the last amount of it he had left for the young woman before him. 'Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, what the hell is wrong with girls?' he thought with irritation perhaps that is why he was not into them.

"Damn straight you better be sorry that you peeked at me you loser." Ino said standing with a perfect posture.

That was it she had just added the last drop into the cup and created an over flow of water, "You bitch—

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say to her and he fell down, "Don't you dare call me a bitch!" she shouted at him. And in that exact moment the door opened, Naruto held his cheek and screamed in pain, she was small but she did pack a punch seriously he had expected her to shout and if the verbal abuse came to physical maybe a few smacks even a slap to the face, but not a punch.

"Ah!~" he shouted, "What is your problem you crazy ass bitch—

Of course he did not learn his lesson on the first punch, only this time he was picked up from the back of his shirt and was swooped up into the air and slammed onto the floor where the couch was nearby, "What did you just say." Came a smooth cold menacing voice of a male, he was quite tall; porcelain skin that reflected his cool green eyes and maroon red locks. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome.

Naruto was in shock this really wasn't his day, first he was in a plane for hours next to some snot nose brat and a mother that didn't seem to give a rat's booty what he did or didn't do. Then he arrives and his luggage is missing, oh so wonderful all he had was his carryon that he had taken with him.

But things couldn't go any further downhill right? He already made it to the island; the plane didn't spiral out of control in the middle of the ocean right? It would be easy sailing from here on out right?

Wrong next he had to get the cab driver that takes the short cut to 'help' him save time and money, yeah right he purposely took the long way and then said that he was so sorry that he had never gotten lost before. If he really had been sorry it would have been on the house! After he not only finds out that he had not been given a room in ocean moon, that was disappointing but he could move on and hope for next year. Then he meets him… Sai his strange roommate, there is something wrong with that guy he had attempted to be friendly, but his stare it was so strange and it looked at everything with floccinaucinihilipilificatio n* what a big coincided ass.

But there was one good thing that had happened today, it was tall and the silent type and very much his type of preference.

Of course his small day of happiness did not last too long because then his poor eyes saw something that has scared him for the rest of his life possibly, his heart would drop in disturbance of the memory of having seen a girl in the state of which she came into this world.

'God why do they look so uhg!' that those would bring shivers to Naruto. Don't get him wrong he could appreciate the beauty of a woman but not in that state that was disgusting.

Well then he gets accused when clearly there had been a misunderstanding on what had really happened, but some people just don't listen to reason… and now here he is face to face with none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara the most known guy at school A.K.A Mr. Popular, something that not many would believe at first glance because he rarely spoke to most except for a few who he considered 'cool' and that's not many.

Naruto himself had never actually spoken to the red head and first impressions are always the most important, but what might he be doing here? His heart dropped for a moment 'He lives here doesn't he!' he shouted in his mind. "This is not how I would have like us to meet." Naruto said with pain clear in his voice and a dry laugh after.

The red head stood staring down at his blonde victim, "That's no way to speak to a lady." Gaara said with no emotions in his voice, but his eyes were cold and showed his anger. "Apologize."

Naruto was wide eyed, "Wha~" he said with confusion pain forgotten, "I did apologize, but she was being a stubborn bi-" he bit his tongue and looked at Ino and saw her smug smile and pose of superiority, taking a deep breath he stood up and looking directly at her he step closer to her, "I'm sorry if I insulted or offended you in any way." He said with as much sincerity in his voice and while Naruto's blue eyes looked into Ino's electrical ones.

There was a silence and apparently Gaara was in no mood to deal with this, "Ino." Was all he said and looked directly at her.

And as if his stare was his way of mind control, "Fine I accept your apology…" she said and her eyes showed that she was about to go into another rant and start an argument again.

Hinata was watching from the kitchen and saw that her friend would begin another fight; her eyes averted to the entrance of the door and saw Sasuke looking at the scene. "So um…" she began and her soft voice had everyone's head turn towards her. "Let's just let bygones be bygones and start over, and since we're all here um why don't we go and get our uniforms now?" then she walked towards Sasuke and very shyly she took his arm and pulled him towards the rest. "This is Sasuke," she said while releasing the young man's arms and then began to introduce the new comers.

She began with Gaara who seemed to be the focus here, "This is Gaara." She said and then she moved on to the brunet with the same eyes "and my brother Neji." She continued.

"And I'm Kiba!" shouted the brunet and moved towards the two and got between them placing an arm around each, "So your my new roomy." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. "So we should probably establish some ground rules latter." Said and then released his arm from around Sasuke.

The Uchiha on his part was at lost for words not that he was much of a talker to start with, he had quite a bit of shyness, but somehow no one ever noticed or realized this is more like it. "Sure…" was all he had to say to Kiba rules where definitely needed by the looks of things not ground rules but personal space boundaries as well.

**A/N: Hope it was to the enjoyment of most since not much happened, but I have to get one thing out of the way for future chapters. Hanabi does not exist as Hinatas younger sister but I will be using the name so to clear things up Hinata is the only daughter, but I will try to make things clear as I go on anyways.**


End file.
